


Carry On My Wayward Son

by Formattingme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fluff, M/M, end of season 9, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formattingme/pseuds/Formattingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a demon, Cas is dying, Sam's at a loss. How could they possibly get past this?</p><p>-focuses a lot on all of the characters<br/>-Lots of Sam/Cas friendship moments<br/>-Lots of fluff<br/>-hella cute moments to come(;<br/>NOTICE; I just started writing again after a short break and more chapters shall come soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

POV CASTIEL  
“He’s dead too,” rang in my head as I raced into the bunker, into Dean’s room. But he’s gone. I turn on my heals to Sam, who’s just now getting to the room.  
“Sam?!” I groan in horror, “Where’s Dean?!”  
“I was trying to tell you when I let you in but you shoved right past me!” he explains, panting. “Damn you’re fast, Cas.”  
“Where. Is. Dean.” I spit through now gritted teeth, feeling wetness on my cheeks. ‘great I’m crying in front of Sam.’ I think to myself. I turn away from him quickly, wiping my eyes.  
“I-I don’t know.”  
“Wh-what do y-y-you mean?” I stutter, still trying to get a hold of myself. Something inside me feels like it’s broken, wrong, my heart aches.  
“Crowley told me what happened, he explained everything and when I went up to go see him, he was gone. I have no idea where he went.”  
“What happened? What do you mean Crowley? How’d Dean die?” I blurt out, my mind was racing far faster than my words and it was impossible to ask everything I truly wanted to, so many answers I need to know.  
“Cas, you should sit down for this.”  
“I am an angel of the l-“ I start to say, but he puts his hand on my shoulder to cut me off.”  
“Cas,” he sighs, concern in his tone, “I really think you should sit.” He motions me to the bed and sits on the edge of it. I wipe the tears off my face, only to have more fall down. I walk slowly over to him, head hanging. I sit next to him and put my head in my hands. I hear his breath hitch, like he doesn’t know where to start. “Okay, so, I summoned Crowley to save Dean, but little do I know he- Crowley, I mean- was already there. Talking to Dean and-“  
“Dean’s alive?” I say, jerking my head up to face him.  
“Not exactly, Cas, he’s uh, well, he’s a demon.”  
I feel my jaw drop, but I don’t have the strength to pick it up.  
“He said that the blade wouldn’t let go of him. He said it kept him alive, even after death,” he continues, clearly reading the confusion on my face.

POV DEAN  
‘Cas is going to hate me, he’s going to think I’m a monster,’ I think to myself as I drive 120 down a 65. The urge to use the blade was stronger than ever. The thought of driving it into someones chest and just stabbing and stabbing runs through my mind, i try to shake it off but it’s useless. I feel evil, and I have to wonder if Sam felt this way when he drank gallons of demon blood. Maybe he could help me through this, but that’s too risky. I drive all night and all day for three days straight, never stopping.  
-  
I’m drifted away in thought as I reach the California boarder. I can’t remember the last time I went here. Hollywood would be the perfect way to hide out, seeing as no one would expect me to come here. I drive to the nearest shabby motel and give them a fake card, fake name, and hard cash as usual. My room is dirty, not that it really matters. I don’t sleep, so I won’t use the bed, unless I’m just sitting on it that is. I won’t have to use the rusty stove cause I don’t eat, but damn me to hell (literally) if that will stop me from eating pie. Even the wallpaper is molding and falling off, but it was the cheapest place so this is where I’m going to stay.  
My mind drifts back to Cas and Sam, I know Crowley must’ve told them what happened, what I am. I don’t even want to picture the look on their faces- disgust, sadness, fear, anger. Castiel is going to hate me, and there’s nothing I can do about it.  
-  
My eyes kept going unfocused, everything darker. There’s a pain in my soul, as if it’s rejecting the changed soul within me. I stand up to go pour some water on my face but fall down, not being able to get a proper balance. I try to get back up, but it doesn’t work, so I climb back onto the chair putting my head in my hands. My mind races as a pain shoots up my spine, and I cry out in pain at the shock. I clutch my knees and bring them into me, forming myself into a ball. I rock back and forth, trying to distract myself. It doesn’t work. Another flash of pain creeps up on me, and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks with Sam, Dean discovers some new found talents.

POV CASTIEL  
I pace around the bunker, trying to calm down. Normally I have a pretty good control over my emotions, but with this stolen grace dying out and with Dean gone and being a demon, I have to choice but to feel the waves of pain and sadness rushing through me, shaking my bones. Fear encloses in me when I think of the pain he’s probably in, adjusting to being a demon. It drags my mood down even lower and all I want to do is search for him and care for him and help him through this, but my dying grace won’t allow me to do so. I realize I haven’t moved from the spot I’ve been standing in for over an hour, lost in thought, when suddenly theres a light weight on my shoulder, which turns out to be Sam’s hand.  
“Are you okay?” he asks. I open my mouth, but no words come out. I can’t even express the pain and the loss and the loneliness I feel. He turns me around to face him and pulls me into a hug, holding me tight. I feel another burst of sadness and begin to cry in his arms. He holds me tighter, hushing me and telling me that we’ll find him and that it’ll be okay. I cry harder, sobbing even, because all I can think about is how I wish it were Dean comforting me and holding me like this. I need him, I need him so much.  
When I finally stop crying, Sam lets go hesitantly. Like I’m fragile and he doesn’t want to break me with sudden movements. But I’m not! I’m an angel of the lor- my thoughts trail off as I go into a coughing fit, coving my mouth, only to find blood on my hand.  
“Cas!” Sam says, the tone in his voice of pure concern as he runs to me, helping me sit down.  
“I assure you, Sam, I am fine,” I say with a non-convincing smile. I look up at him from the chair, and he shakes his head at me, as if to say ‘stop pretending, I see right through you.’  
“I know you want to find Dean, but maybe you should find a way to replenish your grace first.”  
“No. Dean.” My voice is gruff and breaky, as if it’s about to stop working on me any second.  
“You can’t find him if you’re dead,” he pleads, and finally I sigh and nod my head.  
“I cannot take another angels grace from them, it is wrong.”  
“Isn’t there any way to get your own grace back?”  
“An archangel could potentially heal me, their are still pieces of grace in me, but they are so tiny… but an archangel could replenish it. But as you know, there are no archangels.”  
“Is there any other way?”  
“Not that I know of Sam, I don’t know what to do.”

POV DEAN  
I wake up in the same chair. I look at the clock, it reads 9pm. I don’t seem to feel any pain now, as if my body adjusted, but I know that can’t be completely true. It’ll come back. It’s just a matter of when. I get up and walk around the room. I stretch my body, but it seems as though I’m stretching my demon soul, letting it fill the cracks of my body and exploding and radiating around me. I exhale and it all comes back in. As if when I breathe I expand, getting bigger with every breath, stronger with every movement. I ball up my fists, feeling the raw power in them. It made me want to break things, it made me want the blade. I left it at the bunker so that I wouldn’t kill anymore. I can’t get myself hunted.  
I walk out of the motel room for the first time in days. When I look at people, I do not see them as they are, but instead I see them as a soul. Living and breathing and it takes my breath away. I look around at everything, my vision much sharper than it once was, my hearing even better. I walk into town, despite it being over 30 miles away, and don’t feel tired at all. Maybe being a demon won’t be so bad.  
I pass a broken down factory on my walk, just before hitting the city limit. Outside it are “homeless” men, but I see their true faces. Demons. They look over and SHIT they see me. ‘Run, stay, run, stay?’ I think to myself before it’s too late and they’re walking up to me.  
“Well, well,” one starts, “If it isn’t Dean Winchester.”  
I flash my eyes black and a wicked smile appears on their faces, their true faces.  
“So you’re playing for our side, are you?” another taunts.  
“Never,” I spit. Two of the four charge at me, and I pull out Ruby’s knife and gank them with ease, or at least compared to my human self. Before the other two can attack, I’m stabbing the blade into them. I walk away as if none of it happened, continuing toward my destination. It’s morning now, the dawn just breaking over the horizon. I search all around town before finally deciding to stop in a small diner. It was packed, the smell of bacon and eggs and human. I sit at a table and a waitress is by within the minute. I try to see her human form, but all I see is a glowing light.  
“What can I get you?” she asks, her soul calling to me in a flirtatious way. The weird thing is, I can’t see it, I feel it. I feel her flirting with me. I feel her energy, and it doesn’t feel right with mine. Only Cas feels right with mine, not that I’d admit that. I order my food and wait for her return. It feels like no time at all, but the clock says otherwise. ‘Maybe I should call Sammy,’ I think, but push the thought down as a plate is set in front of me. I take a bite of it, and taste nothing- or well, taste everything. Every part of the bacon, down to the protons and neutrons or whatever the hell I learned about in school. It tastes bad. I begin to focus hard on being back in the hotel room, imagining it’s details as I remember them. I close my eyes and dream about being there instead, being alone. The hotel was quiet, and this place was irritatingly loud to my new senses. When I open my eyes, I’m there.  
‘Did I just teleport?’


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides to come out of hiding and save the day

POV GABRIEL  
I sit alone in a field by myself, listening to angel radio. It seems things are fixed up there. Perhaps I should come out of hiding. I’d like to go visit Sam, but he probably doesn’t want to see me. Fuck, I don’t even know where he is. 

POV SAM  
“Cas?!” I call into the stiff air of the bunker. He makes his way to where my voice is coming from and tilts his head to the side, curious.  
“Yes, Sam?”  
“I’m gonna make a run for some food, alright? Stay here and stay. safe.”  
He nods his head, and heads back up to Deans room. He’s been in there a lot, as if it were his room. I don’t mind and I don’t say anything about it. I was being strong for Castiel, but inside it feels like my hearts been ripped out and I suddenly understand why Dean went through so much and tricked me to save me. I was wrong, I would do the same, and more if I had to. I cry alone in my room, softly so Cas can’t here me with his damn supersonic hearing. To be honest with myself, I’m sure he knows. He just hasn’t said anything.   
-  
Downtown, I stop at a store to buy some pie, just in case Dean comes back. Though I’m not entirely sure if he eats anymore. I grab a six pack and a couple other things, then salad and other “rabbit-food,” as Dean calls it. Just as I turn around, I stop dead in my tracks.  
“Gabriel?” I gasp, stunned. My heart pounds, my stomach twists, and I feel nervous.   
“Hey Sammy,” he smiles warmly, but I can tell he’s nervous too. I run my hand through my hair, trying to think of what I should even say, what I should do. Finally, my brain has a good idea. I pull him into a big (literally) bear hug.  
“How are you here? How are you even alive!?”  
“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” he says smirking, like a child who has a secret and won’t tell you. Frankly, I’m too happy to dwell on it and my mind shoots back to Gabriel.  
“You should come stay with us for a while!” I offer, not wanting him to leave me. Again.  
He nods, not saying anything, and follows me to the register. The way back is just us talking and catching up, and when we finally get inside the bunker, he stops mid sentence in awe.  
“Looks like you finally got yourself a home, huh Sammy? Whatta say we crack open a couple of beers and talk for a while?” he offers, still looking around. I nod, even though he’s not really paying attention.  
“Sure thing, I’ll go get Cas and-”  
“Cas is still here? Where’s the grumpy alcoholic?”  
“Dean’s… uh… missing. He’s, a uh, demon,” I say, staring down at my feet. I can’t see him, but it’s as if I can feel his surprise.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. But…Cas is dying. His stolen grace is dying out. He needs someone to replenish his old grace, his real grace.”  
He pauses for a minute, thinking. I look up and study every aspect of his adorable face- wait, what? Adorable?  
“Sasquatch, you listening? I said I can fix Cas. I am an archangel after all,” he gloats, pulling me out of my trance.  
“You can?” I ask, then turn towards the stairs to yell “Cas, get down here!”  
He comes down quietly and slowly, as usual. His head is down, and his eyes puffy and red. I never knew angels could cry so much, or at all even. But it is Cas… When he looks up, a smile takes over his face.  
“Gabriel!? Brother you are alive!” he runs over to him with puppy eyes, hugging him tight. It makes me tense up a bit. ‘Am I jealous..?’ I ask myself, trying to think it through as logically as I can. I watch as the two reunite, all smiles and then I hear them talking about fixing Cas. I follow them as Cas leads us to the kitchen, grabs a towel, and out to one of the big tables, positioning the chair. My guess is this is going to hurt. A lot.   
Cas sits politely in the chair, hands folded in his lap. He opens his mouth as Gabe puts in the towel. Gabriel slowly puts his hand up to Cas’ head, and immediately Cas grabs the arms of the chairs, gripping like his life depends on it. The towel only muffles his agonizing screams, but they’re still there. It hurts to hear the pain he’s in, so I look at Gabriel’s face instead. His eye are white, shining with grace, his honey brown hair blowing from the sheer power of it all. He is so very, very strong. I can’t even imagine the strength of an archangel, especially after seeing all Cas can do. I want to touch him, to feel his power, to embrace it like Dean does with Cas. I know they love each other, and I also know they’re both idiots and won’t ever admit it.  
Through my thinking I had drown out the screams, but the towel falls out of Cas’ mouth and his screams echo through the entire bunker, piercing my ears. I cover them with my hands and turn away, walking out of the room. It’s all too much to handle.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel!!  
> And sabriel fluff

POV CASTIEL  
Once I’m fully healed, I don’t bother to stay. I teleport immediately, feeling good with my own grace back. I search for Dean in all the places I could think of, finding him no where. I teleport instantly all over the country looking everywhere until FINALLY.  
“Dean!” I yell, teleporting into a motel room. He turns around, knife in hand, but drops it when he sees me.  
“No, Cas, s-stay back!” he begs, backing up and crashing into a table.  
“Dean,” I say again, stepping closer, “I do not care that you are a demon.”  
“W-what?”  
“You’re still Dean to me, you will always be beautiful, no matter what you are,” I continue, walking closer until I’m in reach to pull him towards me in a hug. I look up at his eyes, then his lips, eyes, lips, eyes, and I can’t take it anymore. I pull his collar closer to me, pushing my lips onto his. To my relief, he kisses back, running a hand through my hair. He breaks the kiss, leaning into me so his lips just barely brush my ear.  
“I love you,” he whispers, no hesitations. I bite my lip, chills running down my spine. He kisses up my jaw back to my lips and I surrender to him.  
“I love you too,” I say as I kiss him, and he bites my lip softly. Dean’s here. He’s alive. He’s safe. He loves me. It feels so right, it all feels so good. Since I was a human, I feel all of their emotion, I feel the love that Dean feels, that all humans feel. I love love. I break the kiss and pull him into a tight hug. I never want to let go.

POV SAMMY  
Gabriel fell on the floor as soon as Castiel was healed. When I glanced back over to Cas, he;s gone.  
“Gabe, are you okay!?”  
“Y-yeah,” he breathes, propping himself up on his elbow, his other arm clutching his ribs, “I will be.” I kneel next to him, helping him get up and putting him in the chair Cas was just in. His eyes begin to glow, before his whole body stiffens. After a few moments, he relaxes, looking perfectly fine. He chuckles at my surprise, raising a taunting eyebrow.  
“Don’t scare me like that!” I huff, pushing his chair over jokingly. I mean, he’s an angel, it won’t exactly hurt. He scoffs and sticks his tongue out…I wonder what he could do with that tongue- wait what? No way I think about him that way- do I?   
He leaps at me, crashing me to the ground, but so lightly that it doesn’t hurt me, and we “wrestle” for some time before he finally pins me down and I huff in defeat.  
“Haha! Beat you againnn!” he teases.  
“Shut up ya dumb angel with your dumb strength,” I mutter, crossing my arms, but still I can’t help but smile. He tugs lightly at my hair, and I feel my pants get tight. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. I flop over to my stomach swiftly, hoping to god he didn’t notice.  
“A little excited, are we?”  
Shit. I push him off of me, my face burning red. I stumble out of the room, crashing into everything.  
“Sam, c’mon! It’s okay! Just talk to me!” he calls after me, but I don’t listen, instead I lock myself in my room and spray paint a warding sigil on the door so he can’t get in. Within seconds he’s at the door, trying to get me to come out. I wrap a pillow around my head so I don’t hear him and curl myself into a ball. ‘this can’t be happening, I can’t believe this is happening.’   
Suddenly the door busts open. Shit.  
“Sam I swear to god take the pillow off your head and look at me.” I do as he says slowly, and he comes right up to me. “I’m not mad. Shit happens, okay? Let’s just forget about it, alright?”  
“Okay,” I sigh, blushing again, “I’m sorry for freaking out.” I look at the ground, the walls, anything but him.  
“C’mon Sammy, let’s go find Dean and Cas.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short and nothing really important happens. It's just kind of a filler.

POV DEAN  
Days pass as we hold each other, phasing neither of us. Being a demons been pretty great so far…  
Finally, I decide too break the perfect silence.  
“We should get back to Sam, we’ll be worried sick.”  
“Okay, Dean.” He looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. “I love you, Dean.” I smile widely and pull him into another kiss.  
“I love you too,” I smile, then close my eyes and focus on being in the bunker. I open my eyes and I’m standing outside of the doors. I walk toward them but I feel… not allowed. Like I just can’t go in. Shit, it’s warded! Sam’s gonna have to let me in. Seconds later Cas appears next to me, and I quickly grab his hand.  
Cas pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.  
“Sam gave you a key?” I ask. He looks almost confused about the question.  
“Of course Dean, I’m staying here now.”   
I smile, gripping his hand tighter. He leads me in the door and it burns, the warding making me feel physically ill. I fall to my knees, release Cas’ hand to place them firmly on the floor, only to fall completely, curling in a ball.  
“Dean!? Dean!” Cas gasps, “Sam!!”

POV SAMUAL  
I hear Cas’ voice and burst out of bed, pulling on my jeans as I rush down the hallway, trying not to trip over myself. I don’t bother to put on a shirt and when I finally get down there Gabriel has already teleported there from where he’s staying in a spare room.  
“If we remove the warding, we’ll be at serious risk,” Gabe points out. Dean groans loudly on the ground and shoot him a look. He flutters away, and as time passes, Dean slowly stops panting and grunting and is soon back to normal when Gabriel returns. He gets up and stretches, breathing in and out like a ritual. The angels seem to take no notice of it, as if they understand it. He stretches for minutes straight, then balls his fists for a minute, then relaxes. There’s a fire in his eyes, showing that he’s stronger, when finally his eyes go black. I don’t expect the surprise and back up into the coffee table. Dean darts to look over at me, his eyes now back to normal. His face is painted with hurt.  
“Sammy?” he calls, his voice more gruff than usual.  
“I’m so sorry Dean, I-”  
“Save it Sam.” he sighs, putting his hands up and walking out of the room. Castiel follows after him like a puppy. My stomach drops, oh shit I hurt his feelings, didn’t I? This is probably why he ran. I always fuck up…  
“Sammy!” Gabriel snaps. I look over to him confused. “Don’t ever say things like that about yourself!”  
“You were reading my thoughts?”  
“I care about you.” And in that sentence, I can’t get mad. I look at the angel, his golden eyes and honey brown hair and I pull him into a hug.  
“Thanks Gabe.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so basically this is a Dean chapter, pretty much just focus on him and how he's feelin   
> It's also kind of short, but I'll be posting longer chapters later.

POV DEAN  
‘I’m a monster,’ I think to myself, ‘Sam knows it, Cas knows it, I failed.’ I continue to my room, surprised to find Cas already teleported there waiting for me on my bed. I go to turn around, but he teleports in front of me, stopping me from leaving.  
“Dammit, Cas,” I bark, “I don’t want to talk about it!”  
He looks at me sympathetically and it makes me mad. I shove him out of my way with ease, though I know he could’ve stayed put if he wanted to.  
“Dean,” he begs, grabbing my arm as I try to walk away, “Please talk to me.” I shrug him off, trying not to see the incredibly hurt face he was wearing. I close my eyes as I walk, imagining being in my impala, sitting in the front seat, and I open my eyes there. I grab the keys from my pocket and pull off. I drive into town to a bar and order a round of shots. As I take them, I feel a kind of drunk that’s different than the one I felt as a human, it was stronger, better. I order another round, and another. She looks at me with a worried face, but I’m a demon, there’s nothing any amount of alcohol can do to me. I stand up with ease, feeling the drunk but still in control of my senses. Awesome. The lady looks at me in shock, but I ignore her and walk out of the bar. I explore downtown, looking for any other demon I can gank to get my mind of everything. I good monster kill would do me good right now- wait, but, I’m a demon too, did I just call myself a monster? I get angry and punch a nearby brick wall, it doesn’t hurt me, but the wall is fucked. It makes me feel better. Stronger. Behind me I hear a familiar flapping of wings.  
“Cas, I told you I don’t want to talk!” I spit, getting ever angrier. I turn around, almost ready to throw a punch at the nosey angel, but It’s not Cas.  
“Hey Dean. You really did a number on Cas’ feelings, didn’t you?”  
“What do you know?” I growl at the archangel. “Why’d you come here Gabriel?”  
“Are you really going to run away every time you get the slightest bit offended? Cas blames himself for you running off, Sam’s hating himself for getting spooked, but can you blame him for being a bit frightened when you stretch your demon soul out into the room and go all black eyes?”  
“I didn’t mean to ‘go all black eyes,’ and I didn’t mean to hurt Cas. But god, the angel just doesn’t get personal space.”  
“Was he invading your personal space when you two made out and then laid together for days?”  
“He told you?”  
“Why are you mad?”  
“Because I failed, again. And this is my fault, I wasn’t good enough to kill Metatron, I wasn’t good enough to restore Cas’ grace and I’m only going to hurt him and fail again!” I scream, I feel as if my twisted soul is exploding inside me, anger and fear and pure hatred for myself, hatred I deserve. Suddenly Gabriel disappears and I fall to my knees in tears. Another fluttering sound and Cas is by my side, an arm over my shoulder, the other wrapping around me to pull me into him. I go with the movement and cry into my angels shoulder, not caring that I probably look pathetic and stupid. Cas lifts my chin to look at me, and kisses me softly. I kiss him back, tears still streaming. I pull away, looking him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry Cas, I’m such a dick, I know, I just-”  
“Shh Dean, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.” At those words I lose it, soaking his shirt as I sob into him.  
“I-i-i n-need you C-Cas, promise you won’t lea-ve,” my voice breaks at the last word, so afraid that he’ll be gone like everyone else in my life, save Sam of course. He pulls me in closer, so tight I feel like nothing could hurt me ever again as long as he’s around.  
“I promise, Dean, I will never leave you.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so they start a case, basically.

POV SAM  
“Looks like we got a case, Gabe,” I call from the table where my laptop is set. “Some vamps in Connecticut. We haven’t had a case like that in a while, what with all the madness that’s happened. You could come with us, if you want.”  
“Sure thing Sam-a-ree-no,” he smiles and sits on the table next to my laptop.  
“You’re sitting on my papers Gabriel,” I say jokingly irritated. His scoots his butt back and forth as a response. I stick out my tongue, and he sticks out his back. He gets really close to my face… to my lips… my breath hitches and then suddenly, he licks me. I’m shocked for a moment, but try to hide it, licking his cheek. He licks mine and I wipe it with a playfully ‘grossed out’ look, all the while smiling. He licks my lips again and I’m beginning to get irritated that he doesn’t kiss me. Fuck it, I think to myself, and go to kiss him but he licks my lips, so I lick his back and then he licks my still sticking out tongue and then finally we kiss. It’s not what I expected, it’s better. And I love every second of it.

POV DEAN  
Cas and I both return in the impala, hand in hand like last time. We walk through the door to see Gabriel all up in Sam’s lap, attached at the lips. I clear my throat to get their attention, only to get a raised eyebrow from both of them. I meet their gaze to where my hand is locked in Castiel’s.  
“Oh shut up,” I huff in defeat, not wanting to let go of his warm hand. Gabriel climbs off Sam and Sam pushes his hair back behind his ears.  
“We found a case, you guys up for it?” he asks. I smile brightly, squeezing the fingering interlocked in mine.  
“That sounds awesome!”  
“I agree, Dean,” Cas chimes in. My stomach flutters at the sound of my name rolling off his lips. He squeezes my hand back and I turn to him and kiss him tenderly.  
“Oh get a room!” Sam cries.  
“You can talk!”  
“We had a room, you guys just came home…”  
“Oh gross, I don’t need to hear that Sammy!” I complain, shutting my eyes and teleporting to my room, followed quickly by Cas. We pack our stuff, ready to head out on our way.  
-  
Connecticut is a long drive, but none of us seem to mind as we get lost in conversation, making the hours seem like minutes. When we get their Sam decides to do research while Cas and Gabriel search around town for any signs of a nest. As for me, the morgue. Always the morgue. It takes some charm and a $20, but I get to see the body. Definitely a vamp vic. His neck is chewed up and bloody, nasty. But there’s more than that. I can see all of him, all his wounds, I can smell the vampire still on him, I can see every detail of the wound. I put my hand on his chest, and I feel all of him, almost being able to see exactly what happened. I look at the man who brought me in here, and he screams.  
“Y’your eyes!” he shrieks, “They’re black!” Oh shit. I think hard about them being normal again, hoping it works.  
“I’m so sorry, sir,” I say, trying to keep the situation under control, but not sure how to do so, “it’s a medical condition I can’t control. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He relaxes a little, but I can tell he’s still suspicious.  
“Hell of a condition you got there,” he says nervously.  
“I’ve got all I need,” I tell him, and he walks me out, and as soon as I’m out of sight, I teleport back to Sam.  
Sam sits with his laptop on the table, Gabriel and Cas over his shoulder. They all have their backs to me, and I figure I have the perfect chance. I close my eyes and visualize being right behind them, and when I open them I’m there. I tap Cas and Sam lightly, then Gabriel. I quickly teleport across the room, knowing full well they’re all armed. They turned around, ready to fight, and then a crash when the chair Sam’s sitting in falls backwards, and laughter bursts out of me. They all look mad except Cas, who runs up a hugs me.  
“Missed you Cas,” I whisper into his ear, and pull him tighter. When we finally let go, Sam laughs and I shoot him a dirty look from over Cas’ shoulder, not wanting to let go yet.  
“If you two ever want to get down to business, we’ve got a lead on the nest,” Gabriel snots, obviously holding back laughter from whatever he and Sam were snickering about before. I let Cas go and walk over to them, grabbing his hand and leading him.  
“It’s an old house just outside of town. Secluded. We should check it out tomorrow morning and try to catch them by surprise. With the four of us this case should be wrapped up in no time,” Sam continues. I nod, and Gabriel and Sam take one bed, me and Cas the other. Despite 3/4s of us not sleeping, we lay in silence till morning shines through.


End file.
